Embodiments of the invention are directed to techniques for adjusting administrative access based on workload migration. More specifically, embodiments of the invention provide methods of dynamically altering access rights of a workload administrator upon migrating the workload from one system to another.
In a modern data center, a workload may run on an unallocated server functioning independently of other servers. Alternatively, a workload may run on a server that is allocated to a system pool (i.e., an allocated server). A workload may be composed of one or more virtual machines. A system pool is a cloud or ensemble of servers supporting a group of workloads. A system pool groups together multiple physical servers that are virtualized by respective hypervisors.
Conventionally, roles and access permissions of a workload administrator are defined with respect to a single workload or a static group of workloads. Such roles and access permissions define workload administrator rights and responsibilities with respect to a workload as well as a system on which the workload is running. When a workload migration occurs, the roles and access permissions of the workload administrator with respect to the workload as well as the system on which the workload is running may change based on differences between the source system and the target system. In some cases, appropriate access permissions with respect to a target system may differ from those with respect to a source system. For instance, upon migrating a workload from an unallocated server to an allocated server, access permissions that were appropriate for a workload administrator on the unallocated server may become infeasible, since such access permissions may conflict with roles and access permissions of the relevant system pool administrator. Conversely, upon migrating a workload from an allocated server to an unallocated server, access permissions with respect to the relevant system pool and the allocated server on which the workload was running may be necessary no longer.